The disclosure relates to a detent mechanism for a sliding valve according to the description below.
In the case of sliding valves—in particular in the case of directional control valves—pressure medium connections are controlled by means of positions along a longitudinal axis of a valve slide. To this end, the valve slide is movable in a valve housing, for example by means of electromagnets. Springs, which press the valve slide into its initial position along the longitudinal axis, are often used for centering. For reasons of safety it can be necessary to secure switching positions taken up by the valve slide or the initial position thereof in a mechanical manner. It is known from the prior art to provide detent mechanisms for this purpose.
Patent EP 0 751 302 B1 shows a detent mechanism for a valve slide of a sliding valve. In this case, a detent strip is fastened to the valve slide and is aligned along a longitudinal axis or direction of displacement of the valve slide. Detent notches are provided spaced apart from one another in the direction of displacement. A detent element, which is inserted into the respective detent notch, can be moved transversely thereto by means of a pressure medium cylinder. The pressure medium cylinder is controlled by means of an electrically actuated valve.
A disadvantage of these types of detent mechanisms for sliding valves is the amount of expenditure on the technical mechanism which is produced from the pressure medium cylinder and the electrically actuated valve.
Accordingly, the object underlying the disclosure is to create a detent mechanism for a sliding valve with a simplified technical mechanism.